Deborah Myers
:"I know things have been bad, but tomorrow we start to make everything better, okay?." :―Deborah Myers to Michael Myers on the same night he murders Ronnie, Steve and Judith She was the mother of Michael Myres, Judith Myers and Angel "Laurie Strode" Myres, the grandmother of Tyler and Michelle and the mother in law of Heather Swan/Myres. Her personal She's nice and lovely mother to Michael. Her life She lived in a house in Haddonfield, Illinois with her boyfriend, Ronnie White. Deborah earned money as an exotic dancer. Deborah had an unhealthy relationship with Ronnie who constantly yelled at her and threatened to beat her up. On the morning of October 31st, Deborah prepared breakfast for her family, but this only led to another classic argument between Ronnie and her. Judith didn't wish to stay for breakfast, Michael wouldn't remove his Halloween mask while at the breakfast table and baby Angel kept crying. Ronnie had an outburst and threw all of the breakfast plates onto the floor. Later that day, Deborah received a phone call at work from the principal at Haddonfield Elementary School. Irritated that she had to leave work, she went to the school where Chambers told her that Michael had been fighting. The principal showed her a dead cat that Michael had shoved into his school bag with a stack of photographs of dead animals. They also called a child psychologist name Doctor Sam Loomis to have a private consultation with Deborah. Although, Loomis tried to tell her that the business with the animals was an early warning sign of deeper problems, Deborah refused that anything was wrong with her son. Later that evening, Deborah returning from work and found Michael was sitting on the sidewalk outside their home, holding his baby sister in his arms. The baby was fine, but there was blood smeared all over his hands and his Halloween costume. Deborah discovered moments later that Michael had killed Judith, Ronnie White and Judith's boyfriend. Then, Michael was arrested and went to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Then, Deborah visited Michael once a week. Michael became more and more withdrawn and retreated behind the masks that he would design for himself while being incarcerated. As months passed, Deborah tried her best to reach him, but eventually, she began to feel that there was no hope for Michael. At Christmas, she brings him a toy white horse where Michael tells her the dream he had where she was dressed in all white and was walking down a white hallway with a white horse, telling him that she would take him home. On her last visit, she gave him an old photograph of himself and Angel, suggesting that he might want to hang it up in his room. After the visit, Doctor Loomis walked Deborah out to her car, leaving Michael with a nurse. While the nurse's not looking, Michael picked up a fork and stabbed the nurse. After they saw the guard, Loomis and Deborah ran back into the room and Deborah finally saw Michael who he is -- a killer! After that, Deborah was so sad and dissapoint. Everything that she had ever cared for was gone. So, she had no choice, but to kill herself with a handgun. After that, she died. Category:Females died in the movies Category:Mothers Category:Married Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters from Halloween (2007) Category:Mothers of Villains Category:About Females Category:Characters from Halloween 2 (2009) Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:The Myers Family Category:Deceased Characters